The present invention is generally related to improved robotic devices and methods, particularly for telesurgery.
Minimally invasive medical techniques are aimed at reducing the amount of extraneous tissue which is damaged during diagnostic or surgical procedures, thereby reducing patient recovery time, discomfort, and deleterious side effects. Many surgeries are performed each year in the United States. A significant amount of these surgeries can potentially be performed in a minimally invasive manner. However, only a relatively small percentage of surgeries currently use these techniques due to limitations in minimally invasive surgical instruments and techniques and the additional surgical training required to master them.
Advances in minimally invasive surgical technology could dramatically increase the number of surgeries performed in a minimally invasive manner. The average length of a hospital stay for a standard surgery is significantly longer than the average length for the equivalent surgery performed in a minimally invasive surgical manner. Thus, the complete adoption of minimally invasive techniques could save millions of hospital days, and consequently millions of dollars annually in hospital residency costs alone. Patient recovery times, patient discomfort, surgical side effects, and time away from work are also reduced with minimally invasive surgery.
The most common form of minimally invasive surgery is endoscopy. Probably the most common form of endoscopy is laparoscopy which is minimally invasive inspection and surgery inside the abdominal cavity. In standard laparoscopic surgery, a patient's abdomen is insufflated with gas, and cannula sleeves are passed through small (approximately ½ inch) incisions to provide entry ports for laparoscopic surgical instruments.
The laparoscopic surgical instruments generally include a laparoscope for viewing the surgical field, and working tools defining end effectors. Typical surgical end effectors include clamps, graspers, scissors, staplers, and needle holders, for example. The working tools are similar to those used in conventional (open) surgery, except that the working end or end effector of each tool is separated from its handle by, e.g., an approximately 12-inch long, extension tube.
To perform surgical procedures, the surgeon passes these working tools or instruments through the cannula sleeves to a required internal surgical site and manipulates them from outside the abdomen by sliding them in and out through the cannula sleeves, rotating them in the cannula sleeves, levering (i.e., pivoting) the instruments against the abdominal wall and actuating end effectors on the distal ends of the instruments from outside the abdomen. The instruments pivot around centers defined by the incisions which extend through muscles of the abdominal wall. The surgeon monitors the procedure by means of a television monitor which displays an image of the surgical site via a laparoscopic camera. The laparoscopic camera is also introduced through the abdominal wall and into the surgical site. Similar endoscopic techniques are employed in, e.g., arthroscopy, retroperitoneoscopy, pelviscopy, nephroscopy, cystoscopy, cistemoscopy, sinoscopy, hysteroscopy, urethroscopy, and the like.
There are many disadvantages relating to current minimally invasive surgical (MIS) technology. For example, existing MIS instruments deny the surgeon the flexibility of tool placement found in open surgery. Most current laparoscopic tools have rigid shafts and difficulty is experienced in approaching the worksite through the small incision. Additionally, the length and construction of many endoscopic instruments reduces the surgeon's ability to feel forces exerted by tissues and organs on the end effector of the associated tool. The lack of dexterity and sensitivity of endoscopic tools is a major impediment to the expansion of minimally invasive surgery.
Minimally invasive telesurgical systems for use in surgery are being developed to increase a surgeon's dexterity as well as to allow a surgeon to operate on a patient from a remote location. Telesurgery is a general term for surgical systems where the surgeon uses some form of remote control, e.g., a servomechanism or the like, to manipulate surgical instrument movements rather than directly holding and moving the tools by hand. In such a telesurgery system, the surgeon is typically provided with an image of the surgical site at the remote location. While viewing typically a three-dimensional image of the surgical site on a suitable viewer or display, the surgeon performs the surgical procedures on the patient by manipulating master control devices at the remote location, which control the motion of servomechanically operated instruments.
The servomechanism used for telesurgery will often accept input from two master controllers (one for each of the surgeon's hands), and may include two robotic arms. Operative communication between master control and an associated arm and instrument is achieved through a control system. The control system typically includes at least one processor which relays input commands from a master controller to an associated arm and instrument and from the arm and instrument assembly to the associated master controller in the case of, e.g., force feedback.
One objective of the present invention is to provide improved surgical techniques. Another objective is to provide improved robotic devices, systems, and methods. More specifically, it is an object of this invention to provide a method of compensating for friction in a minimally invasive surgical apparatus. It is a further object of the invention to provide a control system incorporating such a method of compensating for friction.